


i don't think that's how cameras work

by crystaltea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltea/pseuds/crystaltea
Summary: Prompt #12:Yixing recently found this cute youtuber, who mostly does horror game vids and who keeps getting spooked at every jumpscares, and Yixing can't help but think he's adorable. And also can't remember why his face is so familiar.





	i don't think that's how cameras work

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #12:**   
>  Yixing recently found this cute youtuber, who mostly does horror game vids and who keeps getting spooked at every jumpscares, and Yixing can't help but think he's adorable. And also can't remember why his face is so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the idea of youtube Yifan, you have no idea.    
>  ~~~~  
>  I'd like to imagine him being a mix of John Wolfe and Cryaotic.
> 
>   
>  I have a whole dumb backstory for this image if anyone is really interested let me know.    
>  ~~~~  
>  I was gonna write as well but being an adult is hard   
>    
>    
>  But, none the less I had a great time making this edit.   
>  I hope the prompter and everyone else enjoys it.


End file.
